Sympathy for The Shooter
by chabetler
Summary: "Live or Die? That's the important choice... but it's not always in our hands." What would happen if Callie did grab the gun out of Gary Clarks hand?
1. Chapter 1

She looked up from the crying little girl. There in the door way stood the reason why the whole hospital was on locked down, the reason why this little girl couldn't get into OR.

He looked stunned

"There are only children here." Arizona cried shielding the child, the fear in her voice put Callie on edge. She stood, and slowly approached the man.

"They, they shot me." He gasped, shocked that he was injured.

Callie walked toward the man "Mr.." She trailed off, hoping that he'd answer her question.

"Clark" He replied.

She grabbed a few gauze pads from the tray next to the bed, she babbled off the basics when it came to stopping bleeding. She reached for his open hand, where the loaded handgun sat. Sound of the little girls cries filled the room, and the hushed voice of Arizona.

_Arizona_ Callie thought, _This gorgeous woman who I love, who I was just fighting with is now in harms way, this guy could kill her he could take her away from me forever." _

Her eyes wide, suddenly she stomped on the mans foot then grabbed the pressure point on his wrist causing him to drop the for the few moves her dad showed her when she was young. She kicked the gun behind her and tried to bring him to the ground. But the man was stronger than she was and she lost control of his hand.

"You're going to regret this bitch." The shooter said pulled Callie into a headlock, using her as a human shield. He could get pass the SWAT team now using her to block anymore bullets. Callie felt a sharp pain in her side and his hot breathe against her ear.

"Move again and the next thing I'll cut will be your throat."

Arizona whispered in the little girls ear as she stood up. "Don't move whatever you do."

She then slowly turned around to see the situation that was unfolding. Callie looked at her with fearful brown eyes. There was a knife against her throat, this man had hate in his eyes.

"Calliope" She gasped.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her, I'll do it, I already killed the chief." His words washed over the two women, Derek was dead and they were next.

"Just-just look away Arizona, It's- I'm okay." Callie begged, her plan had failed and now both of them might have to pay the ultimate price.

"Just do as he says, I love you."

Tears were streaming down her face, she wasn't sure if this would be the last time she would see Arizona, every event that led them to this point seemed so pathetic. What she wanted now was to hold the scared blonde, even if it meant giving up the idea of children, she didn't need them for as long as she had Arizona and she needed her alive.

"Take me, and let her go, she's harmless she's done nothing to you." Arizona spoke with anger and authority in her voice.

"You're a doctor aren't you?" He sneered

"Let her go." Arizona demanded.

Callie's brown eyes peered into Arizona's she wanted to tell her she was sorry, that she just wanted to protect her. Arizona's once soft blue eyes were now hard with anger and hate, but when she looked at Callie for a moment they flashed to fearful and sad. They couldn't lose each other, not like this, not with so many things left unsaid.

Arizona took a deep breath then looked at Callie one more time, she nodded the looked at Mr. Clark again.

Her movements were fast and flawless, from her lab coat pocket she pulled out the gun that he had dropped when Callie attacked him. It had slid next to her giving her the chance to grab it and hide it. She aimed, she pulled the trigger just the way her father had showed her. The firm grip on Callie suddenly became loose as the shooter fell to the floor, she turned towards him watching him fall to the ground, a single gunshot wound to the head. She then looked towards Arizona and ran to her as the small blonde fell to her knees, the gun dropping besides her. Callie met her on the ground and pulled her into a hug.

"Arizona! Arizona, look at me are you okay? It's okay now he's gone, you-you saved me." Callie said trying to shake the woman out of her daze. She moved her eyes from the dead man on the floor to Callie, she put her hands on her sides.  
"Calliope I thought he was going to kill you." Her voice was barely a whisper

"He was baby, I'm so sorry I thought I could have stopped him, I didn't want him to hurt you." She kissed Arizona's temple bringing her closer to her, but then winched at the pain

"You're bleeding" She said as she looked at her hands from where she held on to Callie.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She said standing the blonde up. "You need to help her Arizona." Callie said looking at the little girl who was now screaming.

Arizona nodded then turned around, Callie limped to the other side of the bed, holding her side trying to stop the bleeding. She sat down next to the little girl, and with her free hand led hers.  
"I want my mommy!" Ruby screamed  
"I know you do." Callie said surprisingly calm "But until she can get her you have the best doctor in the world with you right now, yeah Dr. Robbins in the best doctor, in this entire hospital I-I think in the whole world, yeah people feel so much better after she helps them. Sometimes people feel better after she walks into the room because she has got this super magic smile." Callie stopped and looked at Arizona who was holding the small girl, tears streaming down her face. Ruby had calmed down now and watched Callie " Yeah when she smiles at you everything gets better, you don't know that because you have your back to her right now but she's giving you, wow, she's giving her best super magic smile." Callie smiled at Ruby then looked back up at Arizona "Isn't that right Dr. Robbins?"

"Yeah" She whispered trying to stay strong for her patient "That's right Ruby I am."

The sound of boots running down the hall enter filled their ears, as the SWAT team swarmed into the small exam room.  
The women threw up their hands as the men enter, one bent down to the body laying on the floor. "Dead" He called out, then grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into the hallway, a trail of blood followed him. One of the officers came over to the doctors, who were now standing next to each other.

"We need to get her out of here, her appendix is about to burst." Arizona told him

He nodded and motioned for two of his men to take her out of the room.

"Go with them to transfer her to the ambulance bay, then head to the police tents, we need to get a statement from you both."

The girls nodded in agreement and started to pack Ruby up, As they exited the room Callie put her hand over Ruby's eyes so she didn't have to see Mr. Clark laying in a pool of blood in the middle of the hallway.

The sun was bright as they left the hospital. They were told the whole hospital was closed and everyone was getting transferred out. Ruby would be okay, she would go in to surgery right away. The two doctors wished her good luck before the shut the ambulance doors and watched as it speed away.

Callie turned to look at Arizona, she wanted to tell the blonde how much of a hero she was, how she was sorry and wanted nothing more then to be with her. But the adrenaline was draining form her system, and suddenly her body remembered that it had been stabbed and she had lost a lot of blood.

"Callie?" Arizona said looking alarmed at her

"I -I" was all she managed to say before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her body went limp. Arizona rushed and caught the taller Latina before she hit the pavement, and slowly brought her to the ground.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled franticly, then remembered the blood she had seen earlier. Quickly she lifted Callie's scrub shirt to see the stab wound. She took off her lab coat and applied pressure to it, the cut looked deep but she wasn't sure how deep, or if it had punctured any of her organs.

Arizona put Callie's head on her lap and sat hopelessly crying as the woman she killed a man for bled out on the sidewalk outside of the hospital. The hospital that was like their second home. All of her skills as a doctor were over come by her need to be a girlfriend.

"Callie just stay with me, please, please Calliope" She begged as she touched Callie's motionless face. She held her tightly and let the wave of emotion wash over her. The last thing she had said to her before a man with a gun came into the exam room was that she didn't trust her, all because she liked both men and women, and now Callie would die thinking she hated her. Arizona was shaking with emotions, and let them consume her as she buried her head into Callie's neck and let her tears wash over her. She had killed someone, her patient might not make it, Callie was dying in her arms.

She didn't see the paramedics rush over to them, or feel them as they carried both of the doctors to the ambulance, she was numb, she was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks guys for the all the support, this is my ****first fic and I was super nervous about posting it. Any mistakes are mine, so sorry about that! I do my best on editing. Enjoy and keep the feed back coming! Thank you! **

She heard the familiar sounds of heart monitors and IV pumps beeping, phones ringing and nurses talking. The smell of the hospital was in her nose, as Callie began to open her eyes to see the celling, she realized she was the patient in this hospital.

She looked down at her arms to see IV lines laying crossed her bed, she followed them until her eyes led her to the sight of a small blonde who was curled up in a chair next to her bed. She took a moment to study Arizona, she looked so peaceful as she slept, even if it was in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Her curly blonde hair laid wildly over her shoulders. Callie notice she was in sweatpants and her med school's hoodie. She smiled at the perfect sleeping blonde, then looked up as her best friend walked in.

"Torres!" Mark said quitely as he entered the room. "Glad to see that you're awake. Blondie hasn't left your room since you got out of surgery. I just stopped by to drop her off some food." He sat down a small brown bag on the stand next to Callie's bed, and sat down on the bed next to his friend.

"Mark." Callie began "What's going to happen?"

He looked at the blonde sleeping in the corner, who knew that the woman who wore Healies had it in her to kill someone. Then again he would have done the same thing to protect the ones he loved. He directed his attention back to Callie, and tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. "She's a hero, you know. There's no telling who else he would have killed."

Tears started to form in Callie's eyes "Derek?" She asked, remembering what the gunnman had said.  
"He's going to be okay." Mark said then looked up as Arizona started to wake up. "I'm going to leave you two to talk." He kissed Callie's forehead then walked out of the room.

Arizona stretched her arms above her head then opened her eyes, a small smile creeped a crossed her face when she saw that Callie was awake.

"Hey there pretty lady." She whispered then kissed Callie on the cheek, she smiled at the warm of her lips.

"Hey you." Callie replied and watched as Arizona moved closer to Callie's bed.

She took Callie's hand, the two stared at each other, Callie was lost in deep blue eyes that she had loved so much. Eyes she almost never saw again. Tears started to forum in Callie's eye at the thought of what could have happen that day, she wanted to stay strong but the emotions where just to much, and she started to sob.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Arizona said jumping up from her chair and pull Callie into a hug. "I'm here you're okay." Callie held on tightly to the small blonde fearing that this was all a dream and that if she let go Arizona would be gone.

"I'm so sorry." Callie said in between sobs, "I thought I could have saved us."

Arizona frowned, as the actions of that day replayed in her head for the millionth time. It had been a week since it happen, but it felt like it was only yesterday she pulled the trigger. She pulled away from Callie and grabbed her shoulders bending down to get on her level.

"You need to understand that you are not the bad guy in this Calliope. He was the one who made the choice to come into the hospital and shoot people, not you. You acted the way anyone would when threatened." She said to Callie, but it felt more like she was trying to connivence herself. She wiped the tears from Callie's cheeks and kissed her lightly.

"You get to go home today, and I'm going to stay with you for a little bit, until you're back to 100%." Arizona said, Callie nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure if they were back together but she felt like now wasn't the time to addresses it.

The shooting was everywhere in the news, messages of support from the community poured in from everywhere. Callie had learned what really happen, that he was targeting Surgeons and they had lost two residents from Mercy West had died, along with countless others. When he stabbed her he had punctured her liver, and she needed a blood transfusion, but she was safe now, a little sore from the surgery, but safe.

She sat in her bed with her laptop and read more about the shooter, who he was and his motives. There was a quiet knock on the door as Arizona opened the door and walked in with a bowl of soup of Callie. Callie quickly exited off the website and shut the lid of her laptop.

"Thank you" She said with a bright smile as Arizona handed her the bowl.

"You're welcome, so I have to go into work today, but it's only for a few hours. If you need anything, please page me and I'll be over in a jif." Arizona tried to give Callie her best smile, but she could only manage a small grin. She had to be strong for Callie, and now wasn't the time for her to show any weakness. She was the good man in a storm, she needed to take care of Callie.

"I'll be fine, go save the lives of the Tiny People."

Arizona kissed Callie's forehead and exited. Callie waited for the door to shut before she opened up her laptop again, she didn't know why she was so interested in who Gary Clark really was, but she wanted to know everything about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks again for following, I can't tell you how happy i get when I look in my email and see everyone usernames. You guys are rad! This Chapter is a bit long, but it's worth it. I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be, but stick around and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Comments= a happy me! So please leave any sort of feedback. Thank you again for reading! **

**Of course I don't own anyone from Grey's and all mistakes are mine!**

Seattle Grace Mercy West had reopened a few days after the shooting, after the bodies of the victims were collected, after the blood was washed off of the floors and the walls. Everything looked the same, but nobody acted the same. Karev only took the stairs, Yang wouldn't go back into the OR and Mark would panic anytime he didn't know where Lexie was. Sure they had all lied to the Trauma Counselor about being okay so they could still operate, but how could anyone really be okay after something like that.

Derek had ordered that Arizona have extra counseling sessions before she could operate, she deemed them useless. She sat on the leather couch of the psychologist office. Arms crossed over her chest, face blank as she stared at the doctor. She hated everything about him, how he kept his glasses on the tip of his nose, the way saliva clung on his lips when spoke. He was annoying and he wanted to know everything about Arizona.

"Arizona." He began.

"Dr. Robbins." She corrected him abruptly.

"Dr. Robbins." he said "When you held the gun in your hand and pointed it at Gary Clark, what was going though your mind, what were your thoughts?"

She wanted to punch this guy, _What were my thoughts, what kind of question is that! I wasn't thinking, he was going to kill Callie and I had to stop him" _She thought to herself.

"To breathe in though my nose out through my mouth, on my exhale pull the trigger."

She said blankly as she remembered everything her father taught her about shooting a gun.

"Did you feel any remorse?" He asked nose still in his notepad as he wrote down comments about Arizona's remark.

She sat in silence for a moment, then got up and headed for the door.

"Dr. Robbins, you and I both know if you leave without answering these questions you will not be cleared for surgery."

The truth stopped her in her tracks, he was right and she knew it. She was the head of her department and they needed her back in the OR. She looked at the floor, then up at the celling trying to keep the tears at bay.

"No, I didn't." She lied, then walked out of the room.

Arizona need to get away, away from the hospital and anything that reminder her of Gary Clark. She drove anywhere she could, and fast. The smell of fish and salt water filled her nose as she stepped out of her car and walked down to the docks. The sound of the water splashing against the pier and ferryboats calmed her soul. She wasn't sure what it was about water that calmed her so, but it always helped. Her chest didn't feel tight anymore, her head didn't pain with rapid thoughts. She sat down on the edge of the dock and let her legs dangle. Maybe it was a little dangerous to do this, but she had already stared death in the face and won, so what was a dive into the cold water?

_What was a dive into cold water? Arizona it's death, a long horrible way of dying, no one is here to save you. It's just you. _Her thoughts attacked her as she watched the water below her. _Just me, only I can protect myself. _

Her phones texttone chimed, jarring her out of her dark thoughts. It was a text from Callie.

_**Hey, I'm going to order a pizza see you soon? **_

She smiled at the simple text, it wasn't just her anymore, it was Callie and her, and she had yet to tell the Latina that she needed her back in her life. Arizona got up and pulled herself together, and headed home to Callie.

Arizona walked into the homey apartment to see the mocha beauty sitting on the couch, eating a huge slice of pizza, and her eyes glued to her laptop. The sound of the door shutting caught Callie's attention, she looked to see Arizona smiling at her.

A little embarrassed she got caught pigging out, she put down the slice and wiped the sauce off of her face, and moved her laptop to the coffee table.

"How was work?" She asked from the couch.

"It was slow, just caught up on some charts and stuff, how was your day?" Arizona lied. She grabbed a plate and sat with Callie on the couch.

"Watched too much relaity TV, I think I lost a couple IQ points."

"Well, it's a good thing you're pretty." She teased, then started to eat.

They sat in an awkward silence. The two hadn't talked about if they were back together or not. They hadn't said anything about the shooting or even if Ruby had made it.

"Calliope." Her voice was soft, and uncertain.

Callie looked up from her plate, her brown eyes peered into blue.

"I don't want to have kids if it means I can't be with you." She confessed.

Arizona looked at her sadly, this wasn't what she wanted Callie's happiness meant her happiness.

"No, no, we'll have kids, we'll have all kinds of kids. And, I always thought I wasn't cut out to be a mom, but you'll be a great mom, you'll be an amazing mom. And I love you so much and I can't live without you and our 10 kids."

Callie's face lit up with excitement, she pulled Arizona into a reassuring kiss. Maybe it did take almost dying to prove to each other that they were meant to be, knowing what it felt like to almost lose Callie, Arizona was willing to do anything to make sure she stayed. Later that night as the couple fell asleep in each others arms, happy with the future they were planning.

_Arizona sat outside her house with Callie and their baby boy. He had Callie's completion and Arizona's blue eyes, he was certain to be a lady killer. They had to decided to name him Timothy after her brother and he brought the two women so much joy. Today was his second birthday and the small family was enjoying lunch in the rare Seattle sun. They laughed together as he ran after the chickens. _

_Callie looked at Arizona with a deep love in her eyes, they had been married for six amazing years and couldn't be more happy. _

"_I love you." Callie said leaning in for a kiss _

"_I love you Calliope" Arizona replied. _

_Suddenly there was a loud banging noise that echoed through the yard. Followed by a scream that cause both of the mothers hearts to stop. Callie got up first and ran to the cries of their son, Arizona frantically followed. Timothy laid on his back gasping for air, blood soaked his favorite batman t -shirt. _

'"_Mommy" he cried as Callie bent down to her injured son, she put her hand on his stomach, trying hard to stop the bleeding._

"_ARIZONA CALL 911!" She yelled over her shoulder as the blonde ran up the the scene. She couldn't process what just happened, they lived in a nice neighborhood, who would shoot a two year old? _

"_They won't be able to help you." A disturbing familiar voice said. It send chills up Arizona's spine. She turned around to see Gary Clark standing with a gun in his hand. He wore the same clothes he did on that day so many years ago, blood tickled down his face from the gun shot wound. _

"_No, you can't I- I killed you, you're dead!" Arizona screamed, none of this was logical _

"_You should know Dr. Robbins, that I'm like a rare form brain of cancer, no matter how many times you cut me out, I will never leave your mind." Laughing he pulled his gun, and aimed it at Arizona, "I want you to know what it was like to watch my wife die, while doctors sat around and did nothing." _

_He pulled the trigger, a rush of pain crashed through her knee causing her to fall to the ground. _

"_Calliope run!" She begged, as her wife turned at the sound of another gun shot. _

_Before she had anytime to reacted, Gary pulled his gun again and shot Callie in the chest. Red crimson blood poured out over her tan skin, she fell to her side, next to her dying son. Arizona screamed, despite her shattered knee cap she ran over to Callie, falling to her side. Another gun shot rang out, she looked behind her to see Gary and killed himself. _

"_Ari- a -zona" Callie stammered, blood trickled down out of her mouth. _

"_I'm here, I'm here It's okay, you need to stay away Calliope, I need you here." She begged. Callie eyes were lost with fear, she was going into shock. _

"_No please, please!" She begged shaking her. _

_Arizona sat in-between the bodies of her son and her wife. Both of their blood stained her blouse, as she held on to them during their last moments of life. _

Callie woke with a start as Arizona thrashed around in their bed.

"No! No!" the blonde screamed, her eyes still closed tears streamed down her cheeks legs kicking. For a moment Callie shared in shock at her girlfriend, she had never seen her this scared before. "Ari-" She said dodging a punch "ARIZONA!" Callie said throwing her self on top of the smaller women, pinning her arms down and shaking her

"Arizona wake up! WAKE UP!" She yelled.

The blonde's eyes shot open, she gasped for air as Callie moved off of her. She looked around for a second, she felt like she has just traveled back in time, she looked over at the person sitting next to.

"Oh my god Callie you're alive?!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

She pulled Arizona into a hug, "I'm here Arizona, I'm alive I'm safe." She held on to her tightly as Arizona buried her face into Callie's neck. She knew better than to push, and when she was ready Arizona would tell her about the nightmare she had. Until then she was perfectly alright with holding her just like this until she fell back asleep.

The next morning after Arizona left for work, Callie pulled out her laptop again and began to search for coping with PTSD. Arizona had saved her life, and now it was her turn to be the protector.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another Chapter! It looks like this might be about 10 Chapters long. Maybe? Thanks again for the support on my first story! Enjoy.

Callie booked marked another link about having a partner with PTSD, it was mostly about soldiers coming back from the war, she tried to relate what Arizona was going though with them, but every story seemed so different. She sighed and logged on to Facebook, she was bored of being home and not at work, she only a few more weeks to go before she could be back in an OR.

She scrolled down her Facebook feed, it was the boring stuff, "Like if you believe in Jesus" crap that annoyed her, as she kept scrolling a picture of SGMW appeared, white texted appeared on the picture, saying "Pray for the brave Doctors and Nurses who lost their lives." The photo had a couple hundred comments on it, most of them talking about gun control, saying how Arizona was a hero and was so brave. The comments made her smile, but there was one that caught her off guard. "I don't understand why everyone thinks that this Dr. Robbins is a hero, it was clear that Mr. Clark had serious mental issues and instead of using her M.D. to talk him down she just shot him, she is no different than him."

Anger raged through Callie. "_Who the hell would think something like that? This man woke up one morning and planned on killing people, when Arizona woke up that same morning she planned on saving lives of children, not taking a life!_" She thought to herself She clicked on the person's name "Jacob Smalls" and went to his profile. She was going to give them a piece of her mind, until she saw a picture of Jacob with Gary. Gary stood next to the young man who was wearing blue robes and holding his high school diploma. The older man looked so happy. She started to read the comments, and there forever immortalized on the internet was Gary Clarks comment "I'm so proud to call you my Nephew, you'll do great things Jacob."

An unexpected sadness washed over Callie as she went to Gary's page. Photos of him and his wife traveling were posted, she went to the links he posted about gardening, and read the updates about how proud he was of his family. From his Facebook she could he was a nice man, over come with the lost of his wife. He just didn't understand why she had died. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happen if she didn't try be the hero, if she would have just talked him down, she had the training to talk with mentally unstable patients, why didn't she use it? Why didn't Arizona use it? She didn't know why, but she found herself looking up other shooters, even serial killers, they were people too, they had a story, they were somebodies someone before they became a killer.

Arizona sat in the Chief's office, she nervously played with the seem of her scrub top. She didn't have an issue when it came to talking to Derek about things, but since he stepped down, and now Dr. Webber was the Chief again everything about him demanded respect because no matter who was in charge, Richard Webber would always be the Chief.

Richard walked into his office, and smiled at the blonde who nervously sat in the chair a crossed from his desk.

"Dr. Robbins, it's good to see you. What can I help you with?" He said, sitting down in his chair.

She gave him a small smile, trying not to let her voice shake. The Chief already had dealt with her authority issues, so he was expecting tears.

"Sir" She began. "I am the only attending who hasn't been cleared for surgery, because I'm the only attending who has been forced to extra therapy sessions. I was cleared by the Trauma Counselor, but when Dr. Shepard was Chief..." She stopped then looked at Richard, there was a certain kindness in his eyes. "Sir, Surgery is the only thing that allows me to have complete control, without that I feel lost."

Richard nodded with head understanding, being in the OR was the ultimate high and a surgeon without that was worst than any with drawling drug addict out there.

"Let's make a deal Robbins, I will allow you to go to back to in the OR, only if you go to therapy and not give Dr. Gallagher a hard time."

Arizona looked at the floor, then back up at the Chief, she was thankful for the deal, but wanted something more. "Can we keep this just behind me and you? I'm the head of my department, I can't be seen as weak."

"Arizona, you're not weak. You are a strong woman who was just doing the right thing, I know you're okay, but the board needs the paper trail to prove that you are okay."

She nodded in agreement, stood up and left his office.

The Chief watched her go through his window. The once perky blonde who roller skated around the hospital now walked with her head down, and hands stuffed in her pockets. He couldn't help but worry about her.

Teddy sat in the cafeteria alone looking over a rather bland medical journal. She didn't mind the time to sit alone, but welcomed Arizona as she sat next to her.

"Hey." She said with a smile as Arizona opened up a pudding cup.

"Hey" The smaller blonde replied. Teddy had noticed the change in her friend and wanted to do something to cheer her up.

"You know what, let's get out of this boring cafeteria and go outside, I mean it's sunny and we both know how often that happens."

Arizona looked up from her pudding, it was hard to say no to her eager friend. She smiled lightly and stood up, following Teddy out of the door.

The sun shine brightly on the two women as they made their way around the parking lot, heading to a grassy hill that sat on the end of it. They talked about random things, their latest cases, any movies they had seen. Arizona tried to keep the talk away from the shooting. Suddenly a loud noise rocketed through the parking lot, echoing off the surrounding buildings. Out of habit Teddy dropped to the floor, bring Arizona down with her. When she thought it was clear she looked up to see a car a few feet away from them smoking, the drive hollered the window "Sorry, it's just a backfire."

Teddy nodded then looked down to at the crying blonde. Panicked Teddy got off of her and looked for an injuries.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry I thought It was gunfire, are you okay? I'm so sorry."

But Arizona didn't reply as Teddy spoke to her. She couldn't do anything but shake and cry. Teddy caught on and realized she was having a panic attack.

"Arizona, I need to listen to me okay, listen to my voice. You are in a safe environment, there is no one here to attack you, it wasn't gun fire, just a car." Teddy said slowly and calmly. "You're okay."

The blonde opened her eyes to see Teddy starring back at her. She got up from up and sat with her knees to her chest, breathing heavily.

"Breath in though your nose and out of your mouth." Teddy said

Arizona did and she was told an eventually calmed down. Teddy sat next to her in silence, the fragile blonde put her head against her knees and started to sob. Teddy wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close to her body.

She wasn't a stranger to what it felt like to killing someone, and what it was to feel like the world was out to get you. With her arms still around Arizona she picked her up and walked her to her car, unlocked the door and sat her inside She walked around to the drivers side and got in, reaching across Arizona to pull out a box of tissues out of her glove box.

Arizona took them, and wiped the tears and mascara from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I-I" She started to apologized

"Hey, no. There is no need to be sorry Arizona. Not at all, I was scared too."

She nodded, remembering that Teddy just got back from a War Zone.

"Does the fear ever go away?" She asked trembling.

Teddy paused, and she wanted to take away all of Arizona's pain. "You learn to live with it, you learn how to overcome it. It will never go away but it will make you stronger." She grabbed Arizona's hand and squeezed. The small blonde looked at her and smiled, thankful for her friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the lack of posting! This is a long one but totally worth it. Thank you again for reading, all of you are amazing! Enjoy! Again any mistakes are mine and I don't own anybody. **

She wouldn't call it an obsession, but Callie clicked on another article about serial killers she couldn't help but feel excited about the new information she was about to learn. Sure, she had learned a little about the human mind while in med school, but that was nothing compared to what she was reading about on the internet.

Gary Clark didn't really fall under the title of "Serial Killer." From what she could find out about him he never had any happen to him as a child, he was normal up until the moment the plug was pulled on his wife. She knew everything about Gary, simple things like his birthday and where he grew up, even more detailed things like how he met his wife. His whole life was on display on Facebook, and Callie knew his whole story.

Now she was reading about Robert Hansen, an Alaskan serial killer who kidnaped prostitutes, flew them out to the wilderness in his small airplane and then hunted them like animals. She studied pictures of the man's cold face, his eyes void of emotion. He owed a small bakery in Anchorage, had a wife and two children. He even broke hunting records. She wanted to know why him, and all of these other people decided killing others was the cure to their pain. She had read about other mass shootings, but couldn't find an answer.

A knock on the door startled her, she set her laptop aside and quietly walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole she saw Mark standing outside. Smiling she opened the door.  
"Why didn't you just come in? You never seem to knock when Arizona and I are in bed." She teased thinking back to all the times he interrupted their bedroom workouts.

"I locked my keys inside my apartment, I've never done that before." He said letting himself in and laughing. "The condo manager won't be in for another hour, can I hang out with you?" Not waiting for an answer, he went straight to Callie's fridge, pulling out a box of left over pizza. Callie laughed at how comfortable he was in her apartment.

"What have you been doing all week? You must be bored." Mark said putting a slice of pizza on a plate, then turning to face Callie.

"Well, I've been catching up on some reading." She said vaguely.

Mark took a giant bite out of his pizza, then made his way to the couch. Callie followed and sat next to him, they sat in silence and watched the TV. Mid way through the show a little box popped up informing them that the channel was about to change so it could record a new show. Callie felt her heart race and she looked for the remote, but it was too late.

Suddenly images of two young men shooting guns in a schools cafeteria filled her T.V. screen. She watched as Mark's body responded to the sound of the gun shots.

"Callie what the hell!" He exclaimed looking at his best friend. Callie stared wide eyed at him. Mark reached for the remote that was hiding under his leg and turned off the T.V.

"Torres..." Mark trailed off, not really knowing what to say. They had just experienced something like this why was she setting her T.V. to record something like this?  
"Mark... I-I." She stammered. "I know how this looks, I look crazy, but I started to read about PTSD to help Arizona, and then I just started to read about these people." She was rambling now. "I just trying to understand all of this, what causes these people to kill, what makes them so different from Arizona."

She didn't realize she had said the last sentence out loud until she looked up at Mark. His ice blue eyes looking at her with disbelief. He was facing her now, he put his hands on her shoulders dipped his head low so he was at eye level with her.

"The difference between these evil men, and Blondie is that she only took a life, to protect the life of the woman she loved. That guy wasn't stable Torres, I watched him kill a nurse for no reason, he almost killed you."

"He only tried to kill me because I attacked him." She said tears forming in her eyes. Mark pulled her into a tight hug. He wanted to tell her about what he saw yesterday in the parking lot, but she didn't needed that added stress. He needed to be here for her, since Arizona was facing issues of her own. Her smoothed her hair with his hand trying to calm her down. He had no idea how Arizona would react to Callie and he needed to find a way to make sure she didn't find out.

* * *

It had been two months since Gary Clark roamed the hallways with a loaded gun and a mission, and even though it had changed the world for the staff, little things were starting to come back to normal. Callie Torres was back to work, and was practically dancing in the OR after performing a hip replacement. Sure it was an easy surgery, but she missed the sounds of the monitors beeping and the rush of cutting open a human being. As she placed the last stitch a large smile that could be seen under her mask grew. It had been years since she first put stitches in a banana in med school, but it never failed to make her happy.

Callie looked up into the gallery to see a blonde with bright blue eyes smiling back at her. She gave Arizona a thumbs up with a blood covered glove, Arizona laughed at the sight of the happy Latina. She was happy Callie was back at work and kicking ass in surgery, she wasn't the same without a scuple in her hand and was sick of finding sliced open and stitched up bananas around the apartment. She watched Callie leave the OR to scrub out, a proud smiled crossed her face.

They met up in the cafeteria and shared a piece of poundcake together, it was the last day of Callie's first week back and it was their little way of celebrating.

"You are glowing." Arizona said as she checked out her sexy girlfriend.

Callie smiled and reached into to peck Arizona on the lips.

"Who knew that blood and bones would just light a girl up!" Callie said laughing.

Arizona looked down at her pager, "It looks like the Tiny People are calling me, I got to go love." She got up and kissed Callie's forehead and head out of the cafeteria,

But instead of taken the path to Peds, she took the stair up a floor. Alex waited for her on the top of the stairs.

"You really don't have to stand here and wait for me, you're a resident you should be out there learning everything you can." Arizona scolded him.

"I just wanted to see if my paged worked, that's all." He said handing her a black zip up hoodie and a pair of jeans. She took the clothes and put them on, slipping the hood over her hair and sliding the baggy jeans over her scrub pants. Alex peaked out of the door to see if anyone they knew could be wandering the hallways.

"You're clear." He said tucking back inside, closing the door.

"So if anyone asks where I am-

"You're in Portland getting a kidney." Alex answered dryly

"And if Callie-

"If Torres asks why you didn't tell her it's because it was an emergency and you will see her at home."

Arizona frowned, they had done this so many time that he had memorized her allby.

She gave him a small smile and headed in the hallway, her eyes on the floor and hands stuffed into her pockets. She knocked lightly on the door that read "Dr. Gallagher " before slipping in. Dr. Gallagher sat on the same love seat he always did, directly across from the leather couch that Arizona sat on every week, trying to understand the thoughts in her mind.

"Dr. Robbins." He said looking up from his notepad, glasses on the edge of his nose.

"Dr. Gallagher." She replied, taking the hood off and making her way to the couch.

He smiled at her, and started their session. At first Arizona had hated the older doctor, she hated the fact that she had to be in therapy. She was strong, she did the right thing end of discussion. But after he was blunt and hard on her, she started to open up. With the understand that no one could know that she was in therapy. It was only between her, Dr. Gallagher and the Chief.

"How was your week?" He asked, it was the same question he always asked but it allowed the blonde to work at her own pace.

"It was really good, Callie came to work on Monday and she did her first surgery since being back today, she was so happy!" She spoke enthusiasm.

Dr. Taylor smiled at Arizona, she always lit up when she would talk about Callie Torres. He had never met the rockstar Otho Surgeon, but he had seen her around the hospital and could understand why the blonde was so passionate about her.

"And the nightmares?"

It was a question she liked to avoid, only because it was so hard to talk about.

"I had another one in an on call room, but this time I woke up before Callie died."

The dream was always the same, Gary Clark coming into her perfect world, and taking it all away and she watched helplessly.

Dr. Gallagher looked at the blonde, then spoke. "Have you told Callie about the dream yet? Or the the panic attack you had in the parking lot?"

Arizona shook her head. "I'm afraid if I tell her any of this she will blame herself even more. I need to be strong for her."

The doctor frown at the suborn blonde, she had refused any type of medication, and was relying on mediation to over come what she was feeling.

"Dr. Robbins, talking to someone does not make you weak. If anything you are an incredibly strong woman."

Arizona looked down at her hands. She knew he was right, but she just felt so cowardly.

"Lately Callie has been really distance from me, I noticed it after the parking lot . I thought maybe she found out, I thought maybe the nightmares were becoming to much for her. So I've been taking natural sleep aids. The dreams still come but my body is too tired to react." She confessed. "I just don't know what else I can do. I love her so much."

"I think you need to tell her about what happens during the nightmare" He gray hair doctor said in a friendly tone. "You need to open up to her so she can understand what is really going on, maybe she's been distant, because you are also distant."

Arizona couldn't deny his advice, she promised she'd make an effort to tell Callie. She would start tonight by not taking a sleep aid.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for following and reading! I love you guys! Sorry for any typos and mistakes. **

Arizona laid wide awake, as her sleeping girlfriend snored lightly into the night.

Sleep was once her best friend, but now it was it was a demon that haunted her sleep. She wanted to tell Callie about her reaction to the car backfiring in the parking lot, the sleeping aids and her doctor, but she was so afraid of scaring the Latina away. She quietly slipped out of bed and into the living room where she found Callie's laptop, she usually didn't use Callie's, but hers was at her office and she wanted to send an email to Nick. He had been her source of comfort since her brother died, and knew he would have something to help her with the sleepless nights. After all he was the one who suggests donuts after Tim died.

Callie's laptop was still on as she opened the lid, she pressed the space bar twice and the screen lit up. Arizona gasped at what was on the screen, Gary Clark's Facebook page was open, showing pictures of him and his wife. Countless tabs were open with sites about other murders and mass shooters.

"_What the hell? "_ Arizona thought to herself and she looked through the sites. It wasn't like her to go through Callie's web history but this was room for concern.

The history showed months of research on mass murders and the psychology behind it, a few of the sites talked about how it was okay to feel sorry for them, because they were people who had a story. Outraged she slammed the laptop's lid shut.

Callie woke up to an empty bed, and the drafty cold of a window being open. Confused she walked out to the living room to find her girlfriend with her back towards her on the balcony smoking a cigarette.

"Arizona?" She asked sleepily, "It's so cold out there, why are you smoking?"

Arizona took one last drag of her cigarette then threw it off of the balcony and watched it fall into the street below her. She turned around and looked at Callie who stood in their living room, hugging herself trying to stay warm. She walked in and shut the sliding glass door behind her.

"You died Callie. In my arms along with our son." Arizona's words were sharp with anger.

Callie looked confused at the shorter blonde, but remained silent as Arizona continued to speak.

"Almost every night, I see you and our small family enjoying lunch outside, it is perfect and it is everything I've ever wanted with you. Our son Timmy is running around the yard with our chickens." She stopped, but let the tears stream down her face. "Then he comes back Callie, Gary comes back and he kills you and our baby boy. He takes everything away and I'm left with nothing."

Callie watched as Arizona started to cry. She started to walk over to the blonde to comfort her, but Arizona stepped away holding her hand up to block her.

"But you, you are spending this time researching things about Gary Clark, you're showing sympathy for someone who murdered so many people! He shot Derek and Karev! He killed interns and nurses Callie! People we knew and loved!"

"He was sick Arizona! He was someone who was known and loved. Mental Illness is just as real as any disease! He needed help not a bullet to the head. You're a doctor you should know this!" Callie was yelling now, this wasn't how she wanted to bring this subject up with her girlfriend, but it was all pouring out.

Arizona pressed her lips together, she wanted to scream, but instead she spoke slowly and calmly. " I'm also the daughter of a Marine,Callie. A man who taught me to protect the ones I love at all costs. I killed someone. I took a life when I made an oath to save lives. I could have shot him in the arm or the leg, but I didn't. Hate and fear consumed me and I wanted him dead because he wanted you to die. And I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I wake up everyday and remember that look of regret his eyes held as I pulled the trigger." She paused. She wasn't crying anymore, she wasn't even sad or angry she felt defeated as she let all of her walls come down. "But it was worth it, or at least I thought it was, Because when I look in your eyes Calliope, you're big gorgeous brown eyes I found love, I felt safe in a world that is so uncertain. But now-now I don't what to think."

Callie stood in the living room, stunned. Her arms limp at her side. She wanted Arizona to understand who Gary Clark was, then maybe she'd be able to forgive and move on, maybe the nightmares would stop.

"Gary Clark killed the people he thought killed his wife, you killed him because he tried to kill me-

Blood rushed to Arizona's face, her eyes grew wide as she heard the words coming from Callie's mouth, before she was able to finish what she was saying Arizona reached for the heart shape necklace that hung around her neck and dropped it to the floor. She rushed past the baffled Latina and went for her coat and car keys. Slamming the door behind her.

She pulled her jacket close to her as she rushed to her car, tears streaming down her face. She wasn't a murderer she wasn't the bad guy. "_I didn't do anything wrong, I was protecting what I loved I saved your life and this is what I get." _

She was too consumed in her thoughts to see the taller man walking behind her, if she would have been calm she would have noticed the change in his foot steps as he ran up to her, crashing into her.

The last thing she remembered before hitting the hard pavement was the sound of Callie's voice calling her name before she left their apartment.

Callie hardly got any sleep, but still went to work that morning. She thought Arizona would be sleeping in an on call room, but when she found out she didn't show up for work, she grew angry. "_I'm I really that bad that you don't even go to work so you don't have to see me? _ She thought as she pulled out her cellphone to call Arizona, only getting the voicemail. With a heavy sigh she placed the phone back into her lab coat, and tried to go about her day.

It was late in the afternoon when she got a page from the chief, nervously she made her way to his office. She tried to call her girlfriend again, yet again going straight to voicemail.

Webber sat at his desk looking over some legal papers that he wasn't really paying attention to, he was thankful to hear a knock on the door, something to distract him for a while.

"Come in." He called out.

Callie walked in, hands in her pockets. He motion for her to sit.

"Dr. Torres, I usually don't do things like this, but I'm concern about Dr. Robbins." He paused and studied the Latina's face. "As you know, she didn't show up for work, but she also didn't call in to tell us she wouldn't be here today."

Callie's heart sunk at the news, this wasn't like Arizona at all. She took a breathe and began to explain what happened last night. The chief showed no emotion as she went into the details.

"Chief, I don't know where she could be." She said worried.

Webber sat in silences, thinking over what needed to be done. "We can't file a missing person report until she's been gone for 24 hours." He said blankly. "But Callie, I don't want you to worry if we don't hear anything from her by tomorrow I will call my police connections and we will look for her, until then go home and see what you can do to get in contact with her, and please let me know if you do."

Callie nodded trying to keep back the tears, she dismissed herself and left the office. She kept her head down and walked to her office, gathered her things and headed home.

Callie tossed her phone on the couch as her last call when to voicemail again. The phone bounced off of the cushion and landed on the floor. She cursed in Spanish and fell to the couch.

Mark walked into his best friends apartment to find her on the couch, head in hands and crying. He sat down next to her and scoped her into a hug. She called him after she got home and told him what the Chief had said. He promised he would spend the night with her after he got off work.

"It's okay, she just needs some time, we both know Blondie runs when things get hard." He said

She wrapped her arms around his waist "I just want to know if she's okay." she cried into his chest.

Mark pulled Callie closer to him. ""It will be okay, she just needs some space." Callie looked up at Mark, who kindly smiled at her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Get some sleep Torres, you've had a long day and we will figure this out tomorrow." He reassured, then stood up with the burette bringing her to bed. She slipped under the covers and wished him goodnight. Mark leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then walked back into the living room to sleep on the couch.

"_You better be okay Blondie, Callie is a mess without you_." He thought to himself before trying to get some sleep.

The next morning Chief Webber sat at his desk, across from him sat Dr. Gallagher. Normally when a doctor didn't show up for work, it wasn't this big of a deal, but Arizona found peace in her work, and after Callie confessed about the argument they had he had reasons to be worried.

"Richard, it's not like her to just run away and not come back. We have been going really well in our sessions, she's even come to me with small things that were bothering her." The older grey hair doctor said

There was a knock at the door, Callie peeked her head inside the room. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Oh sorry sir." She said backing out of the room.

"Torres, no please come in." Webber waved the doctor in. Callie looked awkwardly at the man sitting a crossed from the chief. "Callie this is Dr. Gallagher, I thought it would be appropriate to consult him about Arizona.

Callie sat down and at looked confused at the older men, "What do you mean?"

The two men looked at each other, then back at Callie.

"Callie, this is Dr, Gallagher, Arizona's psychologist" Richard said slowly, he would have thought Arizona would have told Callie where she disappeared to for an hour every Friday.

"She never told me." Callie said feeling defeated.

Dr. Gallagher placed his hand on Callie's back, she kept a lot of things from you Callie, I thought she had told you about our weekly visits."

Callie held back the tears, "As anyone heard from her?"

The two men shook their heads no, it had been 24 hours since Arizona had stormed out of Callie's apartment.

There was another knock at the door interrupting the awkward silence. April Kepner walked in holding a large yellow envelope. "Chief, a man brought this to the ER and instructed me to give it you."

Richard shot up from his chair and met April at the door. He took the envelope and looked it over. Hand written on the front was his name, he walked back to his desk and opened in. He could feel his heart stop as he looked inside.

"Webber, what is it?" Callie asked alarmed, the color was draining out of Richard face.

He dumped the contents of of package on to the desk. A lock of thick blonde hair, a note and car keys fell out with a heavy thud.

Callie gasped. "Th-those are Arizona's keys, and her hai-" Tears consumed Callie before she was able to finish her sentence.

Webber read the note, then picked up his phone and dialed the number of the police officer who was in charge during of the shooting. "This is Dr. Richard Webber, I need to report a kidnapping."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: There's some violence in this one, just a fair warning. Thank you all for the follows and the faves and comments it really makes me happy! **

Teddy had seen many things while stationed in Iraq, things that most people will never witness in a life time. She lost people, and watched as their loved ones grived them. She honstely couldn't remember how many funreals she had been to.

But nothing could prepare her for the news she was about to revice from the Chief of Sugrey. That her best friend had been kiddnaped. She look at the other doctors who sat at the long table in the coffence room. All of them looked shocked, she looked for Callie, but she wasn't there, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. If she wasn't a cardio doctor and knew it was scienficially impossible she would have said it was at the moment she felt her heart break. Not knowing what to do, she stood up. The sound of her chair scaping agisnt the floor caught the attention of everyone. Not wanting them to see her cry she left the room, the door slamming behind her. She wasnt sure where she was going, but she was running through the hallways. Tears blinding her as she ran, then suddnely she felt her body crashing into someone. She and the other person fell to the floor in a heep, limbs tangle in each other.

"I-I I'm so sorry." She cried out clearing the tears from her eyes. Frantic to see who she had tackled to the ground.

"I'm okay." A familiar voice said. Teddy looked over to see Callie laying on her back staring at the celling. She rose to her knees and looked down at the raven haired woman. She noticed her eyes were just as red and puffy as hers.

She stood up and oftered her hand to Callie, who took it but used her own strength to stand up.

"Let's get you home." Teddy said wrapping her arm around Callie's waist and walked the taller woman out of the hospital.

A warm cloth sat on her forehead, she woke to voices in her apartments. Her heart jumped at the sound of a females voice, but once she rezliased it was not Arizona's her heart sank, and the realisty of the situation came back. Callie felt helpeless in her bedroom. "_This can't be real_." She thought. "_Her stuff is still here, she can't be gone_, _she just can't_." She wanted to cry, but her body was dehydrated and couln't purdose anymore tears. She took the warm cloth and place it on the nightstand, right next to a picture of the two of them. Callie picked up the picture and studied everything about Arizona's face. She missed that million watt smile, and her deep blue eyes. She needed to feel the soft touch of Arizona's skin. Things had been so different since the shooting, but now all she wanted was Arizona back and safe.

Mark, Bailey, and Teddy all sat on the couches talking sotfly to each other. The two other doctors saw Teddy bring Callie home and wanted to be there for the two of them.

Mark looked up from the two women to see Callie in the doorway. Her eyes more red and puffy than the day George died. Mark walked over to the lantina and scoped her up in his arms. He didn't know what to say all he could do was hold her tightly as she cried into his chest. Bailey looked at Teddy, and sliently vowled to do whatever it took to find Arizona.

Her face stung with bueises and cuts, she could taste blood in her mouth. She tried to touch her face to assest the damage, but soon discovered her hands were behind her back, tied to a chair. Arizona looked around to discover she was in what looked like an abadon garage. It was large enough to house a couple cars. Dust and piles of junk covered by tarps laid everywhere. She took note of a wheelbarrow and some gardeing tools that look like they had been used rescently.  
She shook her head and started to laugh. Not because any of these was funny, because she was in shock. This nightmare seemed to never end, suddnely she thought about Callie, her laughter soon turned to tears as she thought about the woman she loved. She hoped, and prayed to anyone who would listen, for Callie to be safe. Suddnely the door open to the garage, in walked a slender man wearing a black hoodie. He didn't look much older than 20 his blue eyes had an odd reblance to someone body she knew, but couldn't pin point who. He was close to her now, he smiled an devilish grin and traced his fingers through Arizona's thick blonde locks. He brought his nose to her hair and sniffed it loudly.

"Dr. Robbins you're more lovely when you're awake." The young man said, letting her hair fall through his fingers. Arizona cringed at his touch.

"I hope you don't mind the new hair style I've given you." He said looking at the chunk of hair that he cut off from the blonde.

"Wh-who are you? How do you know my name?" She said trying so hard to fight back the tears.

The man laughed and from his back pocket pulled out a folded newpaper.

He unfolded it and held it so Arizona could see it. On the front page was a picture of Seatle Grace, surrounding the bigger picture were smaller ones of the events that unfolded that day. The media had caputred her holding Callie as she bleed out on the sideway.

The headlines where clear "_SHOOTER STORMS THE HOPSITAL, TAKEN DOWN BY FEMALE DOCTOR_." When the story broke, Arizona tried hard to stay away from reading all of the news paper articles, she didn't want to get caught up in all of it.

_"Dr. Arizona Robbins is not only a world class pediactic sugron, but a hero to the staff of Seattle Grace Mercy West." _ The man mocked the article as he read it outloud.

He put down the paper then looked at Arizona, "They think you're a hero because you killed my uncle."

Suddeny Arizona realized where she had seen his eyes before, they held the same hate as Gary Clarks.

Richard Webber sat in a large room of the police station with Callie, They had already given their statments, but now they had to explain everything they knew about Arizona.

They were told the letter that was sent a long with her hair and keys held no DNA for the possible kidnappe.r

A youg degtive with short miltary style hair entered the room and sat down at a table across from Callie and Richard.

"Good morning, I'm Detective Daniel Cole, we've sent this to our crime lab to analyze the hand writing." He he said handing Callie and Richard copies of the letter. "From this we can tell what is mental state is.." But his voice fadded away as Callie read over the letter again.

"_This is only the first piece_." It was just a simple sentence but it was filled with so many horrbile possibilities, Callie's thoughts were jarred when she heared her name.

"Dr. Torres." Detective Cole said again frimly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Dr. Torres, we have reasons to believe that whomever this guy is, is also after you, we're not sure what he means by "the first piece." but we don't want to take any risks."

Callie nodded and listen as the young man speak, his hazel eyes with dark with consern for the beautiful doctor.

"We're going to set up a unit to watch your apartment, until we know a little bit more about this guy, there will be a unit outside of your apartment 24/7. I'm also going to give you my number in case anything happens. And I mean it, call me if you're feeling scared, if you have an odd feeling. I want to know about it."

Callie nodded and took a business card from him and placed in her pocket.

The rest of the day was a blur to her, her and Richard told Detective Cole everything they knew about Arizona, if she had any emeies. They mention Gary Clark, but Cole said they had checked with Clark's family, and all of them lived out of state.

When Callie got home she saw the unmarked cop car sitting outside of her apartment building as promised. She placed her hands in her pockets and enter the building, making her way to her apartment.

Mark oftered the spend the night again, but she wanted to be alone. Her apartment was quiet as she opened the door, she dropped her purse to the floor and made her way to the bedroom. Slowly she removed her clothes and crawled into bed. On Arizona's side was one of her shirts that was now being used as a pillow case. Callie grabbed the pillow and placed her nose into it, still being able to smell the light vanilla scent of the blonde.

"I love you, please come back to me." She whispered through her tears before exhaustion consumed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for the support and feedback guys! Everyone rocks. I didn't realize that the layout didn't work out with the last chapter so I got a Beta, huge shout out to Ash for being my Beta and helping me with this chapter. You can read her stuff on the link below! **

** tagged/fanfiction **

The rope that rest against her wrists started to rub as her body slumped over. She thought about the stories she had read about Prisoners of war, and how some were locked away for years. She wondered where they found their hope, their strength to carry on. She replayed memories in her head; Seeing her brother after boot camp, Christmas with her family over the years, the first time she did a surgery. But her favorite memory was Callie. The memories played through her mind like a movie. She saw Callie smiling at her, Callie saying her name. She let her mind wander back to the warmth of the Latina's embrace.

_She awoke in the morning to find her sleeping girlfriend next to her. She couldn't help but smile as she admired the beautiful woman as she slept. Arizona traced her fingers down Callie's strong arms, down her hands. She had never felt this way about anyone before, and it was just hours ago that she confessed to the woman that she loved her. Her hand made it's way up to Callie's neck, and brushed her thick hair behind her ear. Arizona leaned in and kissed the sleeping woman's plump lips. Callie slowly opened her eyes to see the blond's hungry blue eyes. _

_ "Good morning," Callie mumbled between passionate kisses, her body instantly reacting to the blonde's touch. Arizona's body was responding also. The softness of the skin on Callie's abdomen did unspeakable things to her, feelings she couldn't hold back. _

_ "Good morning, pretty lady," the petite woman husked, finding the exposed flesh of her girlfriend's neck._

_ Callie's lips hummed sleepily, her back arching into the woman above her. She tried to think of a better way to wake up as the tip of her wife's warm tongue trailed down to her chest, finding an erect nipple before taking it between her lips. Those crystal pools of blue were darkened to a florescent navy. They never left behind their lock on the Latina's below her. Callie whimpered, bucking her hips forward as to beg for more contact. Not soon after her plea, light fingernails trailed down the sensitive mocha skin on her stomach. Arizona watched her girlfriend's face as she applied light pressure to her swelling center. Callie grunted in approval, rising up her hips even harder. Arizona smiled deviously, enjoying the trance she had over this beautiful woman. Her head scooped down, allowing her to plant pink lips at the top of the Latina's mound. She moved south, watching Callie's features contort with every ounce of pleasure the fair-skinned woman offered. A tan hand reached down between her own thick thighs to loosely tousle her fingers through blonde locks. Arizona knew the love of her life was very close to release. Her sporadic breathing and thrusting gave her away. Arizona moaned against the brunette's clit, finally pushing her over the edge. The blonde allowed her to ride out the full extent of her climax, moaning and calling out her name. When she finally crashed from her high, her posterior finally landing back onto the mattress, she let out a sigh... _

Her day dream was broken when she heard the door of the garage slam. She sat up straight as he walked closer to her.

"How much do you think you're worth?" He asked flipping a large pocket knife open. "I mean, you are a surgeon, so you must be worth something." He said as he got closer, taking the knife and brushing Arizona's cheek with it.

"Capturing you was easier than I thought it would be, I thought I was going to have to break into your apartment and take you." He stood up straight and looked down at the blonde. "But then suddenly there you were on the street. Pity, I was going to take both of you, we would have had a lot of fun together."

His words sent Arizona over the edge. He had planned all of this out, and Callie was still out there. If her arms weren't tied behind her back she would have strangled him, so instead she spat in his face. The small man stood stunned for a moment before laughing and wiping the spit of his face, flicking it to the ground. Suddenly he was in Arizona's face, holding her by the collar, his face inches away from hers.

"You think you're tough? You think you're better than me? You're nothing. I control you I own you. I decide your fate," He said through his teeth, then with a push, released her.

He picked up the knife he had dropped and cut off a piece of her shirt, accidentally knicking her skin, causing the cloth to become soaked with blood. Satisfied, he stood up and walked out of the garage, leaving Arizona to herself. She looked down at the blood that dripped from the cut on her shoulder. There was nothing she could do but wait for it to stop bleeding. There was nothing she could do but keep her hope alive.

* * *

Mark was watching as his best friend fell completely apart. It was late in the night when she came over to his apartment across the hall. She said she didn't want to be alone, and now she laid asleep on his chest. His shirt soaked from her sobbing. If he could trade anything to get Arizona back, he would. Watching Callie, the Callie Torres, become a shell of who she once was, was so heart breaking. Mark sighed and let his body fall asleep, he needed to be mentally strong to help Callie through this.

Callie woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked, as much as she wished it was her girlfriend cooking her breakfast, she knew it was Mark. She wandered into the kitchen and sat at the bar, watching the grey-haired man as he tried to master the waffle marker.

"Torres!" He said as he turned around seeing the sleepy Latina.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Breakfast is about done. Oh! And I got you something." He said eagerly as he grab a small brown paper bag from the counter and placed in front of her.

She looked at him, then grabbed the bag and slowly opened it. She wasn't in the mood for any gifts. She reached in and pulled out a small plastic package with a pink canister inside of it.

"It's Mace." Mark said in a seriously tone. "I'm sorry it's pink, but it's all I could find."

Callie let a small smile creep across her face. "Thanks Mark." She said then placed the mace back in the bag.

"Look, I don't want anything to happen to you, you can keep it on a keychain or even in your purse." Mark said, then grabbed the mace out from the bag and cracked open the package. "Promise you'll carry it."

Callie grabbed the pink canister from Marks outstretched hand and placed it on her key chain that sat next to her by the bar. She was thankful for the gift, but she couldn't help regretting not getting one for Arizona.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, apparently I don't know how to link things on this website. Sorry! I can't thank you guys enough for putting up with my typos and stuff, and for reading! Big thanks to "**_**youneverleftmyside**_" **for being my beta! **

Detective Cole sat at his desk in his small apartment downtown. It wasn't usual for him to be up this late into the night obsessing over a case, but he couldn't get the dark brunette out of his head. There was just something that was so intriguing. As much as he didn't want to think about her, he did. Sometimes he caught himself hoping that her missing girlfriend would remain missing so he could comfort the Latina and she would grow to love him. He shook the idea out of his head, and took another drink of the scotch he had poured. He was just obsessing over something that would never happen. They'd only interacted a handful of times and anytime he'd text her to see how she was doing, her answers were always short. Dan stretched his arms above his head and let out a sigh, then rested his hands on his head.

_ "She's not even straight." _He thought to himself.

The buzzing from his phone on the wooden desk caught his attention. The caller ID told him it was his dream girl calling him.

"This is Cole," He said trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Umm hi, Detective Cole, this, uh, Callie... Callie Torres, I think I found something, can you come over here?"

_ "Over here? where? It's 1:30 in the morning." _He thought to himself. "Um yeah sure, where are you?"

"My apartment." Callie said, then rattled off the address, he rushed to write it down on the closest thing he could find.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said then hung up the phone. He smiled as he got up to put his jacket on. Maybe this was the sign he had been wanting for.

* * *

Callie sat in her apartment, papers of what she thought to be evidence taped to the wall. She figured that since she spent so much time researching murders, that she could be able to spend that time trying to find Arizona. It had been a week with the only new evidence being a piece of Arizona's bloodied shirt. There was a knock at the door, Callie slowly walked up to it and looked through the peephole. She opened the door to let Cole in. He looked around at all of the leads that she had pinned to her wall. He stepped closer to them inspecting them.

"Wow. If this doctor thing doesn't come through, I know something else you can do," he joked. She stood behind him, looking at what she can come up with.

"I went to Jason Clark's Facebook profile. Well, I had been on his page a while ago while I was still recovering. Him and his Uncle were very close and they garden together," Callie said, walking up to the wall and taking down a picture of the two men in a large garden, a silver workshop garage in the background. Cole took the picture and studied it. They looked so normal.

"I really think Jason has her," Callie said, then started to pace her living room, "It makes so much sense to have her in that garage, both of his aunt and uncle are dead, there's no one around for miles."

"How do you know that?" He asked in awe of her.

She paused and shifted her weight from one leg to another. "For fun, I was a hacker in college," she confessed, then walked up to the wall and handed him another piece of paper that had the address of the garage.

"What makes you so sure it's the nephew? We called his college in Utah and he's there. His finals are next week."

"Do you really think a university keeps that close of an eye on their students?" Callie scoffed. "He could have had someone else sign him in for classes. It's not that hard, besides I know it's him because of what he posted on Facebook." She pointed at another piece of paper that hung on the wall. It was a screenshot of Jason's Facebook status.

_ "Putting all the pieces together." _

"The letter said 'This is only the first piece.' Dan, I know he has her and we need to save her, who knows what this monster is capable of." She sat on the couch, and placed her head in her hands. She was so sick of crying, but she couldn't help it. Cole sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, then eased the sobbing Latina into his chest, with his other hand he rubbed down her back. Callie felt her body being pulled to the side. Confused, she looked up at Cole and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed backing to the other side of the couch.

"Callie, you can't deny this attraction we have to each other. I can't stop thinking about you. I really believe that it was fate that brought us together," he confessed.

"Fate? My girlfriend was kidnapped and you think that this is fate? Get the hell out of my apartment!" she yelled, springing up from the couch, but Cole reacted faster than she could walk away. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back down to the couch. She fell hard into the cushions. He was on top of her now, kissing down her neck. She screamed and, with her free hand, grabbed the lamp that sat on the stand next to the couch and smashed to hard against his head. Cole fell to the floor in a heap. Callie quickly jumped over the couch and ran to her purse that sat on the bar's counter. She dug through it until she found the pink can of mace.

Cole slowly stood up, blood dripping down his shirt. "You fucking bitch," he yelled, then charged at Callie. She held her arm out and sprayed the mace. Cole fell to the floor again withering in pain from the burning in his eyes.

Across the hall, Mark sat on his couch in the living room watching late night TV, when he heard yelling coming from Callie's apartment. Panicked, he grabbed the baseball bat that sat next to his door and barged into Callie's apartment. On the ground he saw a bloodied man rolling in pain and Callie standing by the bar, arm still stretched with the can of mace pointed at the man.

"Callie, what the hell happened? Are you okay?" He asked, coming up to the woman grabbing her by the arms.

"I'm okay," she said and pulled out of his grip then grabbed her purse.

"Take care of this ass for me, will you?" she asked, stepping over him.

"Wait, where are you going? Who is this guy?" Marked asked in shock.

"I'm going to find Arizona." she said coldly before leaving the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I wrote this on my iPhone so sorry about the spacing, also, I remembered that I first called him "Jacob" then changed it to "Jason." My bad, I'm not perfect! Thanks for the feed back I love you all. And of course thanks to my lovely editor. **

There was schedule that Jason kept. He would wake up at 7am, shower, eat and read parts of the paper. By 8:15, he would go out to the workshop where he kept the blonde. By now,she was too weak to fight back. He would untie her sore hands and let her use the makeshift bathroom. He'd give her a small amount of food. Then he'd tie her back up. He would leave around 9:30, and wouldn't be back until later that night to allow her to use the bathroom again.

Although it was small, the schedule kept Arizona going. It was how she counted the days. She was only fed once a day and so far she has had only 11 meals.

She was frail and she shook when she walked. Her clothes smelt awful, but she was getting used to the smell of urine.

Jason came in for the last time that night, but this time he didn't have the blank look of disconnect on his face, instead he looked pissed.

"Why hasn't your stupid girlfriend gone public with your disappearance? Does she not fucking care about you?" He was screaming now.

He hit Arizona in the face, causing the small blonde's eyelid to split, "Fine. I will make them go public. My name needs to be remembered. They need to know the pain they caused my family!" He said. Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, he pressed his nose against her chin, then let go of her.

The next day, he didn't come back to feed her. She had given up hope. She had held on for so long, what more could she do?

"I'm so sorry Callie," She said letting the darkness consume her. "I've failed you." She whispered.

"Stop that, Zona," A familiar voice said.

Her head perked up but she couldn't see anyone. She closed her eyes then opened them again. A pair of bright blue eyes were staring back into hers.

"Tim!?" She exclaimed, "but you're- you're dead."

The man frowned a little and placed his big hand on the side of his little sister's bruised face. He looked the same he did the day before he left for Iraq; his jaw strong, eyes focused but caring, his blonde hair short and tidy.

"You're going to make it through this," he said calmly, tucking a dirty strain of hair behind her ear, "and other things will come your way that are hard. Sometimes, you'll feel like you're going to lose all control but you're Arizona Robbins. You're a good man in the storm. So, keep being that strong person I know you are." He gave her a small smile.

She was sure by now that she was dead. She was seeing her dead brother but having him so close to her gave her a type of comfort she had been missing for so long.

"I miss you so much," she choked.

"I'm always here, baby sis," he said, his body becoming translucent. Slowly, he faded away.

"No Tim! Don't leave me! I need you here! I need you," She screamed.

Then, suddenly, his blue eyes disappeared. She was met with cold brown ones of the man who was set to kill her.

The voice on Callie's GPS guided her straight to Gary Clark's abandon home. She pulled up to the sidewalk.

"What the hell am I doing?" She thought, but when she heard the heartbreaking cries coming from Arizona, she didn't have time to second guess herself. She ran from her car to the garage where she assume Arizona was kept.

She noticed that the door was open so she quietly stepped inside. Through the darkness, she could see a slender man standing in front of the blonde.

"First I'm going to kill you; dump your body where you'll be easily found. Next, I'll grab your girlfriend and do the same thing I did to you until all of the doctors at that fucking hospital are dead. Just like my uncle intended."

He picked up a pair of long bush cutters and placed them on her throat, "I think I'll save your head, it's too pretty to let go to waste."

Arizona closed her eyes and thought of Callie. She prayed silently that she would be able to move on and lead a happy life. She hoped that Callie would always remember how much she loved her and that she tried so hard to stay alive.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a skull being smashed with the broad side of a shovel. She opened her eyes to see Jason falling to the ground, the clippers falling beside him.

She watched as the shovel crushed his neck, blood slipping out. Callie picked up the shovel again and drove it into his neck a second time and third. Memories of being rejected, of heart break and failing. The nights she spent crying over the idea that Arizona was dead fueled her rage.

She finally stopped when he no longer looked human. Shocked, she dropped the shovel. It fell to the hard cement, the sound of the metal ringing through the emptiness of the garage.

She stared at what she had done. She fell to her knees and began to sob. She made a vowel to save lives, what had she done?

"Callie?" a horse voice called out. She looked up from the mangled body to see the woman she loved weak and tied to a chair.

Arizona could hardly see through her swollen eyes, she could barely move, but a smile crept across her face. Callie hurried over to her.  
"I have you. You're safe," she whisper to the blonde as she pulled her into a hug. Arizona, to weak to speak, just simply nodded as tears streamed down her face.

Callie stood up and went behind Arizona, untying the roped that bound her wrists to the chair. Her small wrists were bloodied, skinned scabbed over from the rope rubbing against her. She untied them, then went to Arizona. She looked over the blonde. She was so underweight, her face was bloody. Callie wiped her tears away.

"I'm here, and I'm going to get you home. You're safe, you're safe," She promised.

Arizona nodded and let Callie pick her up. She wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, the smell of her tan skin caused her to be at ease.

Callie stepped over the man's mangle body and carried Arizona to her car. She slipped her into the passenger seat. As she shut the door, she inhaled deeply.

She finally understood the difference between Arizona and Gary Clark; the difference between herself and Jason.

The nightmare was finally over.


End file.
